Alérian 26 - De feu et de sang
by iloveharlock
Summary: Une menace inconnue plane sur les univers. De toute évidence surpuissante, Alérian ayant perdu son père et Warius lors des premières frappes. Mais rien n'abattra jamais le jeune homme qui repart en guerre ! Et que les promesses du futur soient funestes ne l'arrêtera pas davantage !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator et Warius, la Déesse Dorée, sont à M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Après s'être concertés du regard, Alden et Alastor avaient entouré leur mère. Autant pour la rassurer que pour se réconforter eux-mêmes.

\- Des nouvelles de papa ? firent les deux garçons ?

\- Non, pas depuis vingt-quatre heures. Et je sais parfaitement que la navette intergalactique Militaire qui le ramenait s'est posée depuis tout ce temps à l'aéroport du QG de la Flotte !

\- Ils l'auraient mis au secret ? hasarda l'aîné.

\- Mais papa n'a rien à se reprocher, glissa le cadet.

\- Votre papa n'est fidèle qu'à ses principes et ça lui importe guère si c'est incompatible ou non avec le cadre psychorigide de son boulot – et il est plus que souvent border line, voire en réalité plutôt out même ! En revanche, on le lui fait payer dès que l'occasion se présente. Mais ne soyons pas chagrins. Envie de quelque chose de particulier pour votre goûter ?

\- On saura se faire des tartines de choco, on est grands ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrais nous dire ce qu'on peut te préparer ?

\- Vous êtes gentils, les enfants.

Se détendant, Alastor se massa un peu comiquement les épaules.

\- Ce déménagement a ranimé des muscles que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'être là !

\- Je vous ai bien mis à contribution durant vos congés, s'excusa presque Danéïre.

\- Oh, on s'est bien amusés ! assura Alden. Et puis, s'installer dans cette maison, c'était trop comme une aventure !

Danéïre ne put retenir une légère grimace.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu que cela se fasse dans l'entière joie et bonne humeur… Maintenant, je ne sais pas si ce fut une bonne idée de vendre le penthouse et l'appart du dessous pour cette propriété avec deux villas afin de pouvoir aussi accueillir nos visiteurs en leur laissant leur intimité…

\- Nous on aime, firent les deux garçons. Et puis ce sera beaucoup plus pratique pour quand on aura nos voitures, parce qu'il faut bien le dire, le parking de l'immeuble n'était pas extensible !

Danéïre rit.

\- Vos voitures, vous ne manquez pas d'air, les terreurs. Ce n'est pas encore demain la veille !

\- Une voiture ! jeta Alastor en se précipitant à la fenêtre la plus proche.

\- C'est papa ! ajouta Alden qui l'avait rejoint.

Le cœur de Danéïre s'emballa sous trop d'émotions différentes pour qu'elle puisse les identifier !

* * *

Leurs fils s'étant retirés dans leurs chambres, mais sans oublier d'emporter tartines au choco et café, Alérian et Danéïre avaient enfin pu s'étreindre sans mot dire d'abord, leurs cœurs battant la chamade et à l'unisson.

\- Je savais que j'aurais à superviser l'emménagement sans toi. Mais ces derniers jours, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser ! J'en étais même arrivée à craindre de ne plus te revoir !

\- J'ai déjà dit que je trouverais toujours le moyen de revenir, fit le jeune homme, le sourire un peu trop figé néanmoins.

\- Je crois que je préfère te savoir affronter des Erguls – n'en déplaise à Nymiel – ou autres entités, que d'être dans le filet de la Flotte ! avoua-t-elle en remplissant à nouveau les tasses de thé noir. Après tout, le Général Prensgoll t'a fait arrêter et durant tout le trajet, et depuis ton arrivée, il nous a été impossible de communiquer. Même Marina en faisant jouer toutes ses connaissances n'a pu obtenir la moindre info sur ton sort ! Tu as l'air en bonne forme ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai été plus que bien traité, bien qu'effectivement je sois sous constante surveillance. Il y avait des raisons à ce simulacre arrestation, le Général Prensgoll a agi en parfaite connaissance de cause et dans un but précis, ordonné par même plus haut que lui ! Je t'expliquerai !

\- Mais tu as été arrêté ! Tes ailes…

\- … n'avaient pas à me servir sans menace directe, et certainement face à des membres de la Flotte !

Danéïre étreignit les épaules de son époux.

\- Warius, Albator. Est-ce que tu tiens le choc ?

\- Il le faut ! Et puis…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je t'expliquerai aussi plus tard. Tout est encore trop frais et trop embrouillé dans ma tête !

La jeune femme préféra alors revenir au sujet principal.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé depuis que la navette s'est posée hier ? Tu es libre ?

\- Entièrement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai passé la nuit au QG de la Flotte. Puis en début d'après-midi j'ai été conduit au palais présidentiel.

Alérian fixa son épouse, une étrange expression sur le visage.

\- La Présidente Sukmine m'a proposé le poste de Warius à la tête de la Flotte de la République Indépendante !

\- Et tu… ?

\- Je réserve ma réponse.

Le jeune homme passa les doigts dans les mèches immaculées à hauteur de ses tempes.

\- Quelle qu'elle soit, la Présidente m'a remis les galons d'Amiral !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Au matin, Alérian avait juste trouvé sa femme dans la grande cuisine.

\- Les enfants ?

\- Les garçons sont partis en virée avec leurs copines respectives, les jumelles en camp d'orientation avec leur classe, renseigna la jeune femme en retournant les œufs dans la poêle. Nous pouvons encore parler en toute tranquillité.

\- Je t'ai tout dit hier ! protesta Alérian.

\- Je sais, temporisa son épouse en le poussant vers la table où elle avait déjà disposé des viennoiseries et des accompagnements sucrés et salés. C'est plutôt concernant la façon de faire que…

Alérian partagea les œufs dans les assiettes, épiçant le tout tandis que Danéïre préférait opter pour des fruits secs. Tous deux attablés, il reprit la discussion.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai rien compris quand Od Pensgoll m'a quasiment fait mettre aux arrêts alors que nous nous entretenions l'autre jour.

Le jeune homme soupira, laissant l'assiette refroidir devant lui. Et comme le redoutait Danéïre elle vit les yeux aux prunelles émeraude se remplir de larmes.

\- Devant l'irruption de Pensgoll et de ses soldats, j'aurais réagi en temps ordinaire. J'étais prêt à repartir en guerres surnaturelles… Mais il m'a pris tellement au dépourvu ! Je me suis laissé faire comme un mouton. J'étais en rage, mais j'ignorais qu'il m'arrêtait sur ordre de la Présidente pour me ramener à Déa, pour recevoir mes étoiles d'Amiral. Rien de personnel, il obéissait aux ordres, il le faisait quelque part pour me protéger et que je connaisse cette évolution de mon destin ! Il n'empêche que je suis demeuré sans réaction, il n'avait aucune raison de recourir à la force comme il m'en menaçait.

\- Mais ce n'était que normal ! releva Danéïre avec quasiment de la véhémence. En quelques heures cette boule de feu…

Elle se racla la gorge, n'osant parler plus.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai refusé l'offre de la Présidente. J'ai une enquête à mener ! Si cette boule de feu a tué Warius puis mon papa, ou leur a réservé un autre sort, je dois le découvrir. Et il n'y a que moi qui le peux avec mes talents particuliers… J'espère tellement en la seconde hypothèse ! Mais la réalité, elle est si dure…

* * *

Quittant précipitamment la table, Alérian se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche, se raccrochant presque désespérément aux rideaux, manquant les arracher.

\- Papa l'avait dit : cela pouvait arriver vu la vie de guerrier choisie par Warius, reprit-il dans un sanglot. Et il en allait de même pour mon guerrier balafré préféré ! Mais je ne l'accepte pas, pas si tôt ! J'ai encore besoin de mes deux mentors ! Ils sont tout pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pu avancer toujours et encore, sans la certitude de pouvoir compter sur eux, qu'ils soient présents ou non ! Et aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus là…

Danéïre vint enlacer son mari, pouvant deviner les larmes qui ruisselaient enfin sur son visage bien qu'il lui tourne le dos.

\- Cela était inévitable. Mais c'était bien trop tôt pour eux deux, reprit-elle en tentant de choisir ses mots pour ne pas accentuer la détresse soudain déferlante de son époux qui émotionnellement parlant après l'entrevue présidentielle craquait complètement. Tu as refusé les étoiles d'Amiral, tu vas partir ?

\- Comme si j'avais jamais eu le choix…

\- Mais tu ne sais rien de cette boule de feu ! s'affola Danéïre. Les deux fois où tu étais auprès du _Karyu_ et de l' _Arcadia_ , elle ne s'en est pas prise à toi, mais…

Alérian fronça les sourcils, revenant machinalement à la table pour finir ses œufs tièdes et son bol de salade bien fraîche.

\- J'y ai réfléchi toute cette nuit, chez moi, avec vous presque tous, la première nuit paisible depuis…

Alérian hoqueta mais ses yeux demeurèrent secs, bien qu'il baisse la tête pour dissimuler l'expression de son visage.

\- Il faut que j'enquête, à ma façon, si c'est possible. Je ne serai jamais en paix si je ne peux pas au moins parvenir au bout de mes propres investigations ! Je dois partir !

\- Les garçons le savent, l'acceptent depuis bien longtemps. Et moi aussi, mon bel amour, assura Danéïre. Nous tous ne pouvons te supporter dans ces tourments qui détruisent ton âme et tes cœurs !

La jeune femme s'était levée pour apporter le saladier avec la salade de fruits frais, un bouquet de menthe et du thé très sucré.

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Papa avait parlé aussi de la seule boule de feu qu'il ait jamais connu : celle de Lumiane, la Déesse Dorée !

\- Mais, elle, jamais…

De la tête, le jeune homme acquiesça.

\- Je ne peux croire qu'elle se serait retournée contre ceux qu'elle n'a jamais fait que protéger ! Et c'est bien elle que je vais aller voir !

Danéïre prit une bonne inspiration, s'apprêtant à de nouveaux moments de solitude, mais ne pensant qu'à son mari.

\- Bon voyage, mon bel amour ! se contenta-t-elle alors de dire.

\- Merci.

Alérian ouvrit ses ailes et disparut.

\- Mais, ton dessert… ne put s'empêcher de réagir la jeune femme.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Parvenu directement sur la planète de Lumiane la Déesse d'Or, Alérian replia ses ailes, mais demeura tous les sens en alerte, soudain figé, inquiet, voire bien plus !

\- Il n'y a plus rien de normal ici…

Le jeune homme examina rapidement les alentours immédiats.

\- D'ordinaire, ça resplendit de sérénité. Les Suivantes en robe vert d'eau viennent à la rencontre de tout nouveau venu… Il n'est pas normal qu'il ne se passe, en réalité, rien…

Alérian soupira, faisant disparaître ses ailes.

\- Quoi qu'il soit arrivé ici, j'ai à ne montrer aucun signe de menace…

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

\- Lumiane, où es-tu ? C'est moi ! Même si je ne suis pas venu en bâtiment de guerre, tu aurais dû percevoir mon approche et m'accueillir ! Cela ne ressemble en rien à tes habitudes… Lumiane, que s'est-il passé ?

Progressant vers le palais, la gorge du jeune homme se serra à la vue des corps des Suivantes de la grande Déesse Dorée, gisant au sol, sans sang autour d'elles, comme foudroyées, mortes.

\- Oh non…

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Lumiane ! hurla-t-il.

Il grinça des dents.

\- Et je me fous à présent si je ranime des forces hostiles ici ! Lumiane ! glapit-il, encore et encore !

\- Je suis là, inutile de me convoquer, Humain. Je suis d'une essence bien plus élevée que la tienne !

Alérian tressaillit, ayant identifié la voix, mais ne reconnaissant pas la tenue de la Déesse en robe aussi noire que sa chevelure, irradiant d'ondes négatives, les yeux en amande d'un rouge vif.

\- Tu es possédée…

\- Je révèle ma vraie nature. Je suis une Déesse de mort et de sang ! Et toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Dégage !

Projetant sa puissance, Lumiane balaya Alérian, l'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs et retomber lourdement au sol.

\- Je ne pourrai et je ne voudrai jamais l'affronter, gémit le jeune homme avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux, Alérian eut la fugitive sensation que le ciel lumineux de la planète idéale était devenu lui aussi d'un noir de suie, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du ventre de Zunia, qui le surplombait, le protégeant, s'interposant entre Lumiane et lui.

\- Zunia…

\- Tu t'es réveillé. Je ne bouge pas de ma position ! Ca va toi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… hoqueta le jeune homme en se relevant. Lumiane, c'est notre amie !

\- Plus maintenant, elle a été contaminée par les Liliths.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu téléphoné comme appellation ?

\- C'est la réalité, rectifia Denver dans un sifflement, apparaissant à son tour. Tu as été gravement attaqué. Zunia a heureusement perçu le danger et a pu galoper ici ! Tu étais inconscient et Lumiane, faisant surgir une pointe de sa canne, s'apprêtait à t'en transpercer la poitrine ! Zunia la tient à distance depuis ce temps.

\- Lumiane n'a jamais eu de lance à sa canne…

\- Pas elle…

\- J'avais bien compris : elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! On l'a contaminée, dominée, envahie ! Et il faut être d'une force… J'ai peur pour Lumiane…

Denver se dandina et vint donner des petits coups de tête amicaux à son ami à Deux Pattes.

\- On va s'occuper d'elle !

\- Denver !

\- Denver !

Mais sans se préoccuper des récriminations du jeune homme, les Dragons se mirent en position de combat.

Et quand la Lumiane noire apparut, ils crachèrent leur feu destructeur.

\- Zunia ? Denver ?

Les Deux Dragons rugirent.

\- Nos feux peuvent être destructeurs, mais aussi purificateurs. Et nous avons rendu à Lumiane sa liberté !

\- Merci, les amis… Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Vérifié ! Mais nous comprenons ta soudaine défiance.

Denver agita sa langue bifide.

\- Je suis là, mon ami !

\- Merci…

Mais pas rassuré pour deux karénies, Alérian s'avança au-devant de la Déesse Noire qui semblait figée à quelques mètres.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Lumiane ! jeta Alérian, ayant envie de la secouer par les épaules, mais redoutant de façon bien compréhensible ce contact bien trop proche !

La robe de la Déesse Dorée pâlit, redevenant lumineuse de l'intérieur et les cils perdirent de leur intensité écarlate.

\- Je ne pouvais rien empêcher, soupira-t-elle. J'étais prisonnière dans mon propre corps. Tchymo, une Lilith, ne me laissait pas ignorer ses intentions envers toi, s'en réjouissait. J'ai eu tellement peur quand elle t'a frappé !

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, et pourtant j'aurais dû entièrement l'anticiper, grinça le jeune homme. Lilith ? Zunia et Denver…

\- Je les ai entendus, j'étais là, rappela Lumiane. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai assisté, toute aussi impuissante, au massacre de mes Suivantes. Viens boire une pinte de Nectar, Alie, nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire car tu es venu blindé de questions.

\- Si seulement ce n'étaient pas en ces circonstances, gémit Alérian, rattrapé par le chagrin des deuils qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire !

Lumiane précéda ses hôtes, et Zunia et Denver emboîtèrent le pas à leur ami, assurant prudemment ses arrières, au cas où.

* * *

Alérian soudain silencieux, ce fut Lumiane qui reprit l'initiative de la discussion.

\- J'ai su, bien évidemment, pour Warius et ton papa. Il n'était pas normal que leur fil de vie s'arrête si prématurément. Même si ta téléportation fut instantanée, ce fut aussi un voyage inutile.

\- Laisse-moi en juger, je te prie, fit doucement Alérian. Et commençons par les débuts. Si tant est qu'il y ait de la logique et un fil conducteur dans toute cette nouvelle folie qui nous tombe dessus. Je parle de début, et je ne sais pas par quel bout aborder cette situation !

Le jeune homme trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide mielleux du Nectar.

\- L' _Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ ont été atomisé, sans possibilité de se défendre, d'avoir une chance. C'est une boule de feu qui les a littéralement réduit à néant puisqu'on a rien retrouvé de leurs capitaines…

Alérian se racla la gorge.

\- C'est une boule de feu qui les a vaporisés. Et je sais que mon père a toujours décrit tes premières apparitions, en amie à l'époque de Feydar Zone, comme étant celle d'une boule de feu ! Il y a un lien ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu de contacts. Ce qui pourrait expliquer l'attaque contre mon Sanctuaire ! Les Liliths sont des Destructrices nées, elles ne vivent que pour étendre leur territoire, comme tant d'autres, avant et après elles. Et aujourd'hui ce sont tes univers qui sont sur leur passage !

\- Warius, mon père ? Ils ne s'opposaient pas à elle, vu qu'ils ignoraient qu'elles existaient ! Cet autre massacre, gratuit, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le justifier ? Je ne le leur pardonnerai jamais ! Liliths ?

\- Elles se déplacent avec ces boules de feu, mais elles ont forcément une armée. En revanche, je ne sais vraiment rien d'elles vu que nos éternités ne se sont jamais croisées ! Elles sont redoutables, mais je ne t'apprends rien au vu du vol plané que tu t'es payé il y a seulement quelques heures.

Alérian jeta un coup d'œil à Denver qui vint se frotter contre ses genoux, Zunia demeurée dans le parc.

\- Si on vient s'en prendre aux mondes dont je suis le Gardien, j'aurai à m'interposer. Ce que j'aurais fait, même si mon père et mon meilleur ami n'y étaient pas restés d'entrée !

Alérian soupira, prit quelques bonnes inspirations.

\- Y a-t-il une chance pour qu'ils aient pu, si pas s'en tirer, du moins être extraits de leurs cuirassés avant l'instant fatal ?

\- Tout peut être envisagé. Et les Liliths ne manquent pas de moyens comme tu as pu y assister !

\- Je devrais aller récupérer Clio. Elle et ses pouvoirs psychiques pourront peut-être m'aider. Et toi, tu risques encore quelque chose ?

\- Selon un vieil adage, il ne faut pas utiliser deux fois la même attaque sur une adversaire ! Je saurai me défendre.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai bien fait un voyage inutile. Sauf que je sais que tu es désormais hors de toute menace. Si seulement je savais par quel bout m'y prendre…

\- Désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas Lumiane. Il y a longtemps que je sais que je dois compter sur mes talents et sur mes déductions. Il n'empêche que je tente toujours d'avoir une longueur d'avance, ça peut toujours m'aider dans mes combats insensés !

\- Tu es tellement Humain, Alie, murmura la Déesse d'Or. Tu es précieux et unique. Les Liliths ont commis une grave erreur en s'en prenant aux univers dont tu es le Gardien, sans compter que tu es une Instance Surnaturelle.

Alérian passa la main sur son front.

\- Ces images : j'ai vu des explosions, du sang, du feu – rien de bien extraordinaire ou d'inhabituel, mais je comprends mieux depuis quelques jours !

Le jeune homme se mit debout mais la Déesse leva la main pour le retenir.

\- Reste et repose-toi du choc que je t'ai infligé, on reprendra la discussion un peu plus tard.

Alérian ne put qu'obtempérer.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Dans sa tenue suie et sang, Alérian avait rejoint Lumiane auprès d'une de ses fontaines au liquide d'argent d'où jaillissaient des Suivantes à la chevelure de jais, déjà en robe vert d'eau, sèches et prêtes à la tâche.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine. Tu avais subi de sévères traumatismes internes, j'avais à les réparer. C'était bien le moins que je pouvais faire alors que je t'avais attaqué.

\- Ce n'était pas entièrement toi…

\- Toi et ta mansuétude éternelle, sourit presque la Déesse Dorée si elle avait eu une bouche ! Je te remercie de m'excuser. Je n'étais pas responsable de mes actes, au sens strict Humain du terme, mais je t'ai infligé ce choc épouvantable ! Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Comme si rien ne m'était jamais arrivé… Les Dragons ?

\- Ils veillent sur toi, et ils ne cesseront jamais. Ce sont de superbes et puissantes créatures. J'espère qu'elles seront suffisantes face aux Liliths.

\- Lilith. Juste encore un nom pour moi. J'attends la confrontation ! Et elles m'ont trop pris pour que je les épargne si j'en ai les moyens ! Je le peux ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Elles sont presque mes égales. Elles m'ont dominée. Je ne suis pas capable de t'aider, Alie… Et puis je suis d'essence pacifique, même si je le voulais…

\- Et tu m'as permis de dormir pour que je me réveiller et que j'entende ça ?

\- Je voulais te faire un cadeau !

Alérian tressaillit.

\- Lumiane, un cadeau, à moi, un simple Humain ?

\- Je te donne ma Canne !

\- Celle qui a failli me transpercer ?

\- La même ! A toi de t'en servir, à ta manière, Instance Surnaturelle !

\- Je t'ai toujours connue avec cette canne à tête sphérique à la main, tout comme mon père. Je la prenais juste pour un accessoire de prestance, même si tu n'as pas besoin d'artifice pour impressionner !

\- Elle pourra t'aider, mais à toi de comprendre comment elle réagit. C'est une prolongation de moi, traite-la bien et elle te le rendra ! pria la Déesse Dorée.

\- Je saurai m'en souvenir. A bientôt.

Alérian ouvrit ses ailes et disparut.

* * *

Alden et Alastor retournés au Pensionnat, Danéïre avait eu son époux pour elle toute seule.

\- Un corps de métal doré, ces deux petites sphères juste avant ce globe en pierre bleue. Cette Canne est magnifique, Alie ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'en dépit de tes projets plus suicidaires les uns que les autres, tu en aies besoin avant encore bien des années !

\- Je doute que Lumiane me l'ait prêtée pour mes vieux jours, à moins que lesdits jours ne soient très comptés, plaisanta le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. Elle est censée m'aider contre les Liliths, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais avant de pouvoir compter sur elle, il faudra que je découvre son fonctionnement.

\- Comme pour le Hochet.

De la tête, Alérian approuva.

\- Oui, celui-là même qui m'a permis de l'emporter sur Elomène, la Souveraine Noire des Erguls. Mais bien qu'elles doivent être du genre femelle, les Liliths risquent d'être tout aussi redoutables et certainement très différentes. Et si une Lilith a pu envoûter Lumiane et la rendre quasi maléfique, les autres ne seront forcément pas moins puissantes.

\- Pire que les Gorgones ? souffla Danéïre en se serrant machinalement contre l'épaule de son mari.

\- Sans nul doute plus nombreuses car Lumiane ne s'est pas avancée sur leur nombre ! grinça Alérian en se raidissant légèrement sous la tension qui montait, ses cœurs s'emballant légèrement. Et si une seule boule de feu, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de deux distinctes, a pu atomiser les cuirassés de papa et de Warius, je n'ose imaginer ce que pourrait faire une armada de ce genre !

De fait, sa femme frémit tout contre lui.

\- Ces Boules se trouvaient du côté de la Terre, elles ne peuvent nous atteindre avant un bon moment ! s'angoissa-t-elle.

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir être aussi optimiste, soupira Alérian. Leur vitesse de déplacement était affolante. Ni mon papa ni Warius n'ont seulement pu tirer un seul missile, que ce soit en défense ou en attaque ! Si ces Liliths avaient des sentiments belliqueux comparables aux Erguls ou à toutes les autres entités surnaturelles que j'ai eu à connaître, on est mal embarqués !

Le couple demeura un long moment silencieux, dans ses pensées respectives, mais qui avaient pour sujet les mystérieuses Liliths et le danger qu'elles représentaient pour leurs enfants !

\- La Présidente Suksmine t'a convoqué, chuchota-t-elle enfin avec réticence, dès ton retour de ton « petit voyage ».


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Frisant les deux mètres, sa morphologie de bodybuildeuse dissimulée sous un strict tailleur et pantalons noirs, la Présidente Ira Suksmine reçut à nouveau son étrange Amiral à la crinière d'acajou venu se présenter à l'immeuble qui lui tenait lieu de palais de fonction.

\- J'attends toujours votre réponse, Amiral, jeta-t-elle dès que les portes de la salle de réunion se soient refermées.

\- Et je la réserverai tant qu'il y aura un espoir, infime, que l'Amiral Zéro revienne.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel, fut-il celui de deuils, reprit doucement Alérian. Et si comme c'est avéré aujourd'hui les ennemies ne sont pas vraiment naturelles, j'ai une chance, si pas de les impressionner, du moins peut-être de retrouver mon père et mon Amiral.

\- Je me dois de vous recadrer, Amiral Rheindenbach, mais ces deux guerriers sont portés officiellement inscrits comme tombés au combat. Ils n'entrent plus en ligne de compte dans quelque stratégie qui soit, si temps est qu'il puisse y en avoir une ! Une énième menace surnaturelle ? Ça vous donne un peu trop l'avantage, et ça ne permet pas à ma Flotte de jouer sa chance !

\- Je ne peux rien faire aux talents particuliers que j'ai développés au fil des ans. Ils font partie intégrante de moi, j'ai à réagir en fonction d'eux.

\- Comme si ça me parlait, grommela la Présidente de la République Indépendante. Je n'ai pas pour vous la mansuétude du défunt Amiral Zéro, qui vous a par ailleurs passé bien trop d'indisciplines et même de révoltes à toutes nos lois !

\- Je ne changerai plus. Si ma façon de faire ne sied pas, virez-moi au lieu de me filer des étoiles !

\- Vous êtes irrespectueux, Amiral Rheindenbach, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de votre personnage. Sans le testament de Warius Zéro, jamais je…

\- De quoi ? ! glapit Alérian. Quel testament ?

\- Le Général Pensgoll le savait parfaitement en procédant à votre interpellation à Heiligenstadt. Et c'était dans les dernières volontés de l'Amiral Zéro de vous céder son poste et ses responsabilités. Il l'exigeait, je ne passe pas outre les désirs d'un mort !

\- Warius pensait bien trop à tout…

* * *

Les jumelles à l'école, Danéïre était venue récupérer son mari au QG de la Flotte de la République Indépendante et ils étaient allés déjeuner dans un des restaurants de la galerie commerciale voisine de l'immeuble.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir repousser indéfiniment le moment de prendre une décision ! Et je doute que la Présidente te laisse filer !

\- Comme si elle pouvait m'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas réagi quand Pensgoll m'a mis aux arrêts, mais ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois !

\- Tu vas donc repartir dans la mer d'étoiles.

\- De toutes façons, le _Firestarter_ est à l'arrêt pour les trois mois de congés entre deux missions. Et il est hors de question que j'accepte les responsabilités de mes étoiles tant que je n'aurai pas l'absolue certitude de la disparition de Warius ! Je me considère dès lors comme libre.

\- Mais en ce cas, qui va diriger la Flotte ?

\- Le Ministre de la Guerre. Il avait repris au pied levé les fonctions de Warius, il peut continuer un moment. Et puis, je dois en savoir plus sur les Liliths.

Danéïre acquiesça.

\- Je dois en déduire que tu vas commencer par retourner dans le secteur de la Terre ?

\- C'est là que la boule de feu est apparue. Au même endroit. Et même s'il serait logique qu'elle se soit fait la malle depuis belle lurette, j'ai à tenté ma chance.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Aucune autre destruction totale reprenant ce mode opératoire n'a été signalée depuis. Il est possible que si j'ai rôde, cela l'attire… Et la Canne de Lumiane aura forcément son rôle à jouer. Peut-être est-ce le meilleur des appâts !

\- Je n'aime pas cette perspective, souffla la jeune femme. Si jamais Albator et Warius ne s'en étaient pas…

\- Je ne veux pas l'envisager ! siffla Alérian en reposant un peu brutalement ses couverts.

Il soupira ensuite.

\- Mon cœur a beau saigner de leur disparition, je crois qu'il serait littéralement déchiré si c'était vrai… Quand mon sang a été transfusé à mon père, il a été connecté à moi, l'inverse est vrai bien évidemment. Ce n'est pas uniquement Lumiane qui m'a guidé à lui lors de mon tout premier voyage. Même si je ne le connaissais pas, il y avait de son âme en moi. Et il y a intérêt à ce que ce lien fonctionne plus que jamais !

\- Je le souhaite, assura la jeune femme en serrant les mains de son époux.

\- Merci, ma toute belle !

Le repas se termina dans un silence assez pesant, puis tous deux tentèrent de se changer les idées en faisant les boutiques.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Se réveillant en pleine nuit, Danéïre avait trouvé la place de son époux vide.

Elle se redressa, repoussant la couette, enfilant sa robe de chambre pour se diriger vers la terrasse couverte.

\- Alie ?

Sans surprise, elle avait effectivement trouvé ce dernier sur la banquette-balançoire, totalement immobile en revanche, presque en position fœtale, le regard dans le vide.

\- Alie ! répéta-t-elle sur un ton plus fort pour attirer son attention.

\- Désolé, j'espérais que tu ne réaliserais pas…

\- Tu es souvent loin de moi pour ton devoir. Mais quand je t'ai dans mes bras je sais quand tu les quittes, fit doucement la jeune femme. Qu'y a-t-il, mon bel amour ?

\- J'ai une décision à prendre, et aucune n'est la bonne. Et j'ai peur de prendre celle qui pourrait porter préjudice à ce qui me reste de famille !

\- Je ne comprends pas, poursuivit Danéïre en s'agenouillant près de lui pour lui caresser le front et repousser les mèches d'acajou que le souffle de la climatisation agitait légèrement.

\- Si je pars à la recherche de mon père et de Warius, je manque à mon devoir envers la Flotte, je suis parjure à mon serment envers elle, et je suis insubordonné vis-à-vis de la Présidente et de la Ministre de la Guerre. Et si j'accepte les étoiles d'Amiral, en me résignant dès lors à la mort de Warius, je suis indigne de notre amitié, nous en avons tous tant vu ! Quoi que je fasse, je suis en porte à faux à tous mes principes ! Et je ne voudrais pas que l'une des options vous fasse payer mes égarements. Tu as ta carrière, Dana, et nos enfants ont tout l'avenir devant eux et je serais le dernier des immondes à les en priver !

Danéïre tressaillit, comprenant tous les bouleversements d'esprit de son mari.

Elle prit un moment avant de parler.

\- Nous nous en sommes toujours sortis, depuis les débuts. Tes entreprises suicidaires, tes décisions fantasques, tes morts, et on s'en est sortis. Les enfants sont solides. Même les jumelles supportent…

Alérian grogna, se levant brusquement.

\- Justement, les petites n'auraient pas à connaître à leur tour ce que les gamins ont enduré ! Chaque fois j'espère épargner les miens. Et chaque fois ils souffrent plus encore.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

\- Il n'y a pas de bon choix, reprit-il. Et je n'ai jamais fait que les pires. Est-ce que je dois baisser pavillon de mon orgueil, des espoirs insensés en mes talents particuliers ? Je voudrais tant que vous ayez une vie normale !

\- C'est impossible ! décréta soudain, et presque violemment Danéïre, serrant les mains de son mari pour l'assurer de son amour et l'enjoindre par ce geste de l'excuser des paroles qu'elle allait prononcer !

\- Dana…

\- J'ai juré de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que les morts nous sépare, dans les épreuves. Et pour le reste je n'ai jamais eu que le meilleur, ainsi que nos enfants ! jeta-t-elle froidement. Nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés. La Militaire en moi n'a jamais disparu et je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour nos enfants ! Maintenant, Alden et Alastor grandissent, ils comprennent bien des choses et ils m'aident bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Les jumelles sont de bien petites courageuses personnes et elles illuminent nos vies. Alastor a cette balafre, mais je prie souvent pour qu'il soit éloigné de tous tes combats, Alie… Tout ça pour t'assurer que nous sommes solides, que rien ne nous brisera. Prends ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit ! Nous la supporterons. Et puis…

Alérian hoqueta, se retourna lentement, le teint blême, les yeux cernés de manque de sommeil.

\- Oui, Dana ? insista-t-il ?

\- Et puis, nous t'en voudrions bien plus si tu transgressais tes principes de cœur et d'âme, là sont les fondements de notre famille ! Tu me comprends ?

\- Que trop… Mais les lois naturelles peuvent aussi être si cruelles… J'ai si peur, beaucoup trop peur de vous abandonner, après avoir laissé derrière moi les débris dérivants de l' _Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_ … Je suis parti. Je ne voudrais pas vous délaisser à votre tour !

\- Tu peux cesser de ruminer et enregistrer ce que je viens de te dire ? siffla Danéïre. Je t'ai donné un ordre, mon Amiral de mari !

\- Mais dans ce choix, je perds tout…

\- Moi, j'en prends le risque ! assura la jeune femme, ses prunelles d'un bleu de glace dans celles vert d'émeraude de son époux. Vas-y ! Et si tu ne le fais pas, ça bardera pour toi, que tu reviennes ou que tu meures !

\- Tu es terrible.

\- Je crains parfois d'être la plus lucide de nous deux, bien que ça brise mon cœur. Compris, Alie ?

\- A tes ordres. C'est parti, je ne peux plus reculer, et qu'advienne que pourra !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Alérian se saisit de la grande barre.

\- _Warriorshadow_ , en avant !

Se détachant avec élégance du quai d'arrimage du dock orbital de Déa, le cuirassé rouge et or s'éloigna de la planète avant de bondir pour disparaître dans le premier saut spatio-temporel de son voyage devant l'amener à proximité de la Terre.

* * *

Vu le beau temps, Danéïre et Marina Oki Zéro s'étaient rendues au grand parc de la cité capitale, se promenant sans but précis, le cœur et les pensées lourdes.

La Mécanoïde fut la première à entamer la conversation.

\- Est-ce que les Dragons peuvent aider Alérian ?

Danéïre secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

\- En protégeant Alie de la Déesse Noire, Zunia a perçu de terribles ondes surnaturelles. Mais si elle et Denver ont pu rendre sa lucidité à Lumiane, ils ont été éprouvés. Ils ne peuvent pas s'exposer une deuxième fois sans être sévèrement touchés.

\- Ils ont prévenu Alie de façon aussi directe ? Cela ne leur ressemble pas !

\- En effet. Ils n'ont même rien dit. Pour ne pas inquiéter leur ami, poursuivit la jeune femme. Mais leurs cœurs sont connectés. Alérian l'a parfaitement compris. Et même si les Dragons ont fait en sorte qu'il croie qu'ils viendront à sa rescousse, ce qu'ils feraient d'ailleurs quels que soient les risques pour eux, Alie ne les convoquera jamais !

\- En ce cas, ça va être serré pour lui au moment où il sera confronté aux Liliths, soupira Marina.

\- Comme toujours, fit Danéïre, mais sans conviction et avec une bien compréhensible angoisse dans la voix.

La Mécanoïde eut un soupir.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûre que si les Dragons sentent Alérian à nouveau en danger ils se précipiteront, qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Oui, cela a toujours fonctionné ainsi. Ils sont amis ! Et c'est bien au nom de son amitié pour ton époux que le mien est parti au bout de sa quête désespérée !

\- Je suis désolée… assura Marina.

\- Rien n'aurait arrêté Alie. Il fallait juste le bousculer un peu !

Les deux femmes poursuivirent leur marche, faisant le tour du lac, appréciant sans vraiment en avoir conscience la paix des lieux, la luxuriance des aménagements floraux et végétaux à écorce, les évolutions des animaux en liberté entre les fourrés ou sur l'eau.

\- Au contraire de toi, Dana, je n'ai plus de contact avec la Flotte. Warius était mon « informateur »… Est-ce qu'Alérian risque quelque chose pour son départ ?

Les deux amies se rapprochèrent du kiosque où se trouvait un bar, commandant des boissons, Marina se contentant d'eau pour son organisme aquatique qui s'était légèrement déshydraté sous le fort soleil.

\- Alérian a demandé rendez-vous avec la Présidente Suksmine cette fois, en présence de la Ministre de la Guerre, avoua Danéïre. Il a paisiblement exposé son projet et a prié qu'on l'y autorise.

Danéïre piocha dans son granité, incapable d'attendre pour déguster son rafraîchissement.

\- Je m'étonne qu'on ait accédé à sa requête, poursuivit Marina avant que son amie puisse répondre. La Ministre dirige les Armées, dont la Flotte, juste avant la Présidente, mais il faut un Amiral, et c'est Alie en l'absence de mon mari !

\- C'est trop tôt pour Alie, rétorqua presque violemment Danéïre. Il aime être commandant de bord, au feu, être le grand chef derrière un bureau ne lui a jamais même effleuré l'esprit ! Sans vouloir être offensante envers Warius, bien sûr !

\- Je ne l'avais pris mal, sourit Marina, soulagée que ses systèmes internes se soient refroidis au contact de son gobelet d'eau glacée et qu'ils régulent ses fonctions sans trop la secouer de l'intérieur. Et pour Warius c'était loin d'être une retraite bureaucratique. Il n'était plus sur la passerelle de notre cher _Karyu_ , mais il pouvait envoyer les cuirassés là où ils étaient utiles, pour maintenir ou rétablir la paix, et il avait à veiller sur ceux de la Flotte. Je crois que sur ce dernier point de vue, tous ses rêves étaient assouvis ! Et je sais que, le jour venu, Alérian fera merveille !

\- Le plus tard possible, se récria Danéïre en jetant son gobelet dans la corbeille de recyclage. Si Alie est parti, c'est pour ramener Warius, et son père !

\- Je n'ai pas oublié Albator. Bien qu'il espère contre toute évidence, Alérian porte deux lourds deuils. Et Chalandra est complètement prostrée dans la maison de repos où elle a été admise et est prise en charge pour poursuivre sa grossesse au moins mal.

\- Enysse et Aérandor sont sur le point de venir ici, pour leurs grandes vacances scolaires. Ils seront au moins un minimum en famille ! Oui, c'est très dur pour Alie. Je l'ai vu craquer pour moins que ça… Je suis surprise qu'il ne soit pas complètement anéanti, son père était tout pour lui !

Amicalement enlacées, les deux amies reprirent leur balade.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Avec Beebop pour seul autre passager, Alérian gardait la Canne de la Déesse Dorée entre ses paumes.

\- Contrairement au Hochet, je doute que mon sang t'active, vu que tu es l'accessoire d'une créature infiniment pacifique ! J'essaye de communiquer avec la sphère qui est ton pommeau, mais je me heurte au vide… Mais j'insisterai, tu peux y compter !

Beebop, le petit robot rouge et blanc, compagnon depuis toujours du jeune homme, s'agita sur ses chenilles.

\- Pourquoi on se détourne, finalement ? Je pensais qu'on allait droit vers la Terre ! ?

\- Je passe par Jura, prendre Clio. Vu ses propres pouvoirs, j'espère qu'elle pourra nous aider ! Toute aide sera précieuse. Et bien que je la mette en grand danger, vu les Liliths, je pense qu'elle acceptera de me suivre, pour mon père !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je le souhaite… Elle est auprès des siens, de Pline son papa à elle. Je comprendrais que…

\- … Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu doutais de ma réaction ! ? glapit presque la Jurassienne au teint blême, les yeux d'or en amande, sans bouche, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un rouge sang. J'irais au bout des univers pour mon ami, ton papa ! Et pour toi aussi !

\- Mais tu as ta vie, hors de l' _Arcadia_ , bien que tu la voues d'ordinaire à mon père, soupira Alérian, déjà éreinté, inquiet au possible, fébrile, et de façon surprenante également déterminé à aller au bout de la mission qu'il s'était assignée !

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre désir que d'être près d'Albator. Vu ma longévité, je pourrai fonder ma propre famille, plus tard… Enfin, tu me comprends, Alie ?… Un jour, je rentrerai chez moi, mais pas avant que tous mes amis ne soient… Tu comprends ? insista la Jurassienne.

\- Bien sûr : tu nous survivras, Clio. Ça fait peur et ça nous rassure ! Merci. Tu embarques sur mon cuirassé Pirate ?

Le grand et racé Pline s'approcha.

\- Amiral Rheindenbach, j'ai déjà préparé le bagage de ma fille unique ! Mes prières vous accompagnent !

\- C'est à moi de dire : merci, s'inclina Alérian, profondément respectueux.

Clio le précédant, Alérian regagna sa navette, puis le _Warriorshadow_.

\- _Warriorshadow_ , en avant !

* * *

Son cuirassé à peine parti dans une nouvelle succession de sauts-spatiotemporels, Alérian revint dans ses appartements.

De la musique douce s'élevant, il sourit, apaisé.

\- Mon papa aurait tellement aimé t'avoir lors de la disparition de Warius… Je comprends enfin comme ta musique est réconfortante ! Merci, Clio !

\- Au service de mes amis balafrés, par dévouement, de tout mon cœur !

\- Je l'ai toujours su ! assura Alérian en vidant son godet de red bourbon. Dommage que les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas car je crois qu'un passage par un _MBS_ m'aurait bien fait plaisir !

\- Pas cette fois. Bob est bien loin. Mais compte sur tes forces ! intima la Jurassienne. Tu es tellement puissant, bien plus que moi ! Tu es une Instance Surnaturelle !

\- Je l'ai réalisé en devenant lumineux, en voyant tout cet avenir, dont les Liliths, et je le réalise aujourd'hui… Que des combats inhumains, intolérables, insurmontables !

\- Vraiment ? insista Clio.

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire.

\- Pas tant que ça, si c'est le véritable futur puisqu'ils se succèdent et donc que je survis à chaque fois…

\- Dis-m'en plus ? pria la Jurassienne.

\- De l'espoir, des batailles sans fin, mais du resplendissant aussi, avec des cuirassés et mon Destroyer ! Mais tant de souffrances, tant de douleurs des combats, tant de pertes… J'ai si peur… Et cette fois, ce n'est plus pour avoir quasiment déserté bien que j'aie l'approbation de mes cheffes directes !

\- Les Liliths seront étranges. Tu seras surpris !

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ?

\- Les Liliths sont une légende Surnaturogalactopolaine. Normal que tu n'aies jamais pu la toucher du doigt, Alie, reprit Clio en le servant en red bourbon, s'asseyant pour déguster sa bouteille de saké. Leur apparence t'étonnera vraiment !

\- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ?

\- Il te faut découvrir la vérité. Ensuite, en comprenant, tu sauras te battre ! Tu as tes armes, jeune ami ! Je ne peux interférer plus.

\- Je suppose. Je sens que tu as tellement peur, Clio ! Cela ne te ressemble pas… Et je redoute d'autant plus les Liliths ! Mais je me débrouillerai, comme je l'ai toujours fait, un point c'est tout !

Alérian vida d'un trait le godet de red bourbon que la Jurassienne venait de lui servir et le tendit pour qu'on le lui remplisse à nouveau !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

 **Le c** œur serré, Alérian était demeuré un long moment dans la chambre de Chalandra. Si sa grossesse se poursuivait relativement bien, la jeune femme semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité de son environnement immédiat.

\- Je sais que ton bébé va bien, mais il sera bientôt là aussi et il aura besoin de l'attention et des soins de sa mère, murmura Alérian, ses mains sur le ventre rebondi. Quant à Enysse et Aérandor, tu ne dois pas t'en faire, Dana va s'occuper d'eux !

Du bout des doigts, Alérian dégagea le visage des mèches rousses.

\- Je ne peux pas m'attarder. J'ai à découvrir ce qui est arrivé à mon père et à Warius ! Il faut absolument que je te ramène ton mari pour te tirer de cette prostration ! Car si ni tes enfants ni celui à venir ne sont suffisants pour te faire réagir, il ne reste plus que papa ! Je reviendrai au plus vite que je le pourrai !

De toute son affection, Alérian étreignit et embrassa sa belle-mère.

\- Prenez bien soin d'elle ! jeta-t-il à l'infirmière Mécanoïde de garde qui ne quittait pratiquement pas la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes aux petits oignons pour elle. Et nous vous contacterons immédiatement, pour le bébé.

\- Merci.

Alérian regagna le spacewolf posé dans la cour de l'établissement médical qui le ramena au cuirassé en orbite terrestre.

* * *

Alérian et Clio sur la passerelle du cuirassé, Beebop était venu avec un plateau apporter des boissons.

\- Pas de red bourbon pour toi, Alie ? s'étonna la Jurassienne.

\- Si la boule de feu se manifeste, j'aurai besoin de toute ma lucidité, fit le jeune homme, la mine fermée. Mon père et Warius étaient en pleine possession de leurs moyens et ils se sont fait balayer !

\- Je comprends. Mais tu tiens bien assez le red bourbon que pour parvenir à dirige le _Warriorshadow_ même en étant complètement bourré, je parierais une bouteille de saké là-dessus !

\- Possible. Je n'ai jamais testé. En tous cas, cela n'est jamais arrivé sur le _Firestarter_. Cela aurait surtout été une terrible erreur professionnelle ! En revanche, avec tous les gnons que je me suis pris, il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois d'être dans un état second, mais ce n'était pas de ma volonté !

\- Je n'ignore aucun de tes combats, assura doucement Clio en dégustant sa coupelle de vin rouge.

Prenant dans son fauteuil la Canne de la Déesse Dorée, Alérian la tendit à la Jurassienne.

\- Moi, je fais chou blanc depuis tous ces jours. Est-ce que toi, tu perçois quelque chose ?

\- Cette Canne est puissante, elle n'est que vibrations. Elle vit ! fit Clio.

\- Lumiane a dit que c'était son prolongement. Ce qui est coutumier du monde surnaturel, ajouta Alérian.

Les yeux jaunes en amande se plissèrent légèrement.

\- Lumiane est une créature pacifique, sa Canne ne pourra jamais te servir à attaque les Liliths ! se récria la Jurassienne.

\- Les Liliths ont réussi à changer sa nature, rappela le jeune homme. Les Dragons l'ont délivrée, mais Zunia m'a raconté que dans le feu purificateur, la Lilith en elle s'est débattue, a hurlé de façon infiniment stridente. Un peu comme le sifflet à ultrasons pour les canidés, et ça l'a blessée ainsi que Denver. Moi, je n'ai rien perçu, je n'étais plus dans les choux mais ces sons inaudibles m'ont filé une migraine fulgurante et les étoiles que j'aie vues m'ont fait perdre conscience de la réalité quelques fractions de seconde !

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Les Liliths peuvent influencer les autres créatures surnaturelles, il doit en être de même pour la Canne, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Peut-être qu'en changeant la Canne, cela me permettra de l'utiliser contre elles !

\- Possible, je l'espère, murmura Clio. Pour le moment, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait te donner une chance contre les Liliths !

Alérian reprit la Canne, ses ailes se déployant soudain.

\- Mais, je n'ai rien…

* * *

La-Styne tressaillit.

\- Une nouvelle signature surnaturelle, infiniment puissante, celle-là. Jusque-là elle s'était dissimulée mais là elle explose littéralement !

LA Litlith ouvrit la bouche et bien que le son ne soit pas audible, les ultrasons appelant ses Légionnaires.

\- Envoyez l'Annihilateur, tout le ménage n'a pas encore été fait !

* * *

La boule de feu réapparaissant soudain, elle percuta le _Warriorshadow_ de plein fouet, le réduisant en débris, n'en laissant rien derrière elle en disparaissant !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

« Un igloo ou une forteresse de pierres… »

Alérian frémit de tout son être, étreint par une angoisse irrépréhensible et envahissante, lui coupant tous ses moyens.

« Mais un toit inconsistant, comme ouaté, et plutôt aveuglant en contraste avec le sol et les murs d'un noir de suie.

« Dans le genre je fais tout pour déstabiliser, faire perdre tout repère voire peut-être même tout sens de l'équilibre avec ces absences de surface, de volumes… ».

Après avoir longuement papillonné des paupières, ayant tâché de rassembler ses forces, sans y parvenir, Alérian tenta de parvenir à garder les yeux ouverts plus de quelques secondes.

\- N'essaye pas de forcer, ces moments sont durs à passer et ils durent longtemps !

Le jeune homme tressaillit plus encore, la voix si familière, grave et rassurante.

\- Papa ! Tu n'es donc pas mort !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, intervint une autre voix.

\- Warius !

Alérian renifla, toujours collé au sol, ses muscles ne lui répondant pas.

\- Mais vos cuirassés ont été détruits !

\- Tout comme ton _Warriorshadow_ , j'imagine ? reprit Albator en flattant les épaules de son fils, autant pour le stimuler que pour le réchauffer, Warius lui frictionnant les jambes.

\- Pitié, non ! Clio ?

\- Elle n'est pas là, renseigna Warius. Mais contrairement à toi semble-t-il, Albator et moi voyagions seuls !

\- Je ne comprends pas… souffla Alérian. Je n'ai rien vu venir…

\- Tout comme nous, reconnut son père qui le serrait presque à l'étouffer.

\- Comment cela ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? pria le jeune homme.

Warius eut un petit haussement des épaules d'impuissance et d'ignorance.

\- Nous aussi, nous nous sommes réveillés ici. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

\- Aidez-moi à me relever, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je me sentirai mieux debout.

Albator et Warius soutinrent le jeune homme, le redressant jusqu'à mi-hauteur avant qu'il ne leur échappe et ne se recroqueville sur lui-même de souffrances.

\- Ca fait trop mal… gémit-il.

\- Nous sommes passés par là, rappelèrent les deux vétérans. Reste au sol, au moins quelques temps, Alie. Ensuite la pression mentale se relâchera et tu pourras te tenir debout.

\- Mais, qui ?

\- Les Liliths, mais je ne connais que leur nom, hormis le fait qu'elles ont réussi à dominer l'esprit de Lumiane !

\- Misère, souffla Albator. Et, elle… ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Les Dragons l'ont sauvée.

\- Alors, ils vont pouvoir, pour nous… ?

\- Non. C'est compliqué. Et tous mes neurones ne sont pas connectés. Vous aviez raison, les ancêtres, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer de cette étrange téléportation !

\- Traite-nous encore une fois de « vieux » et on te fait la tête au carré !

Alérian se blottit dans les bras de son père et ferma les yeux.

Warius échangea un regard angoissé avec son ami.

\- On dirait qu'on lui a fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'à nous en le kidnappant ! ?

\- Selon toute évidence. Il va falloir patienter qu'il récupère avant de pouvoir faire le point.

* * *

La Première Légionnaire de La-Styne était venue au rapport.

\- Je ne sais pas si rassembler ces trois Humains est une bonne idée ?

\- Je te rappelle que nous n'avons que peu de prisons, La-Léroelle, rétorqua LA Lilith. Encore heureux qu'ils ne soient pas trop nombreux de cet acabit à courir ces univers ! Mais je me suis trompée : les deux Humains sur le déclin ne sont pas une menace, en dépit de la puissance de feu de leurs vaisseaux.

La-Léroelle opina du chef.

\- On les écrase tous sous la pression de la prison en la sacrifiant ?

\- Non, pas encore. Je ne comprends pas comment ils fonctionnent. Et si je veux envahir leur monde, pour commencer, je dois savoir la façon dont ils réagissent. D'ailleurs, tant de déploiement de fidélité, d'insistance dans leurs recherches, me sidèrent alors que nous, bien que nous soyons unies, nous n'agissons que pour le bien du groupe et non l'intérêt de quelques-uns ! Ils sont bizarres, ces Humains. Ils peuvent autant tous s'entretuer comme s'entraider jusqu'à la mort ! Mais l'issue finale est identique : ils y restent ! Quelle drôle de façon d'agir !

La-Styne ressentit un léger frémissement.

\- S'il moufte, on l'atomise !

Et LA Lilith siffla de rage.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Il n'y avait eu aucun signe annonciateur. Le silence avait toujours été aussi pesant.

Mais une douleur atroce avait déchiré les cerveaux d'Alérian, de son père et de Warius. Ils n'avaient plus ressenti que cela, tétanisés, écroulés au sol et se tordant sous les souffrances.

Et la torture avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent.

* * *

\- Elles ont emmené Alie ! rugit Albator une fois ses sens recouvrés, la douleur atténuée, mais en partie seulement, comme si un cure-dent de métal chauffé au fer rouge continuait de lui vriller le cerveau.

\- Je ne peux toujours rien faire, murmura Warius. Tu crois qu'il a été conduit aux Liliths ?

\- Oui… Si seulement je savais qu'il en revienne !

\- Je suis là, mon ami, assura Warius, sachant pertinemment que cela n'aidait nullement son ami borgne et balafré !

\- Mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons aider Alie… On espérait plutôt qu'il nous sorte d'ici plutôt que de s'y faire piéger à son tour. Et là, où est-il… ?

\- S'il était… Tu le sentiras, ce ne serait pas la première fois ! ?

\- Pour le moment, il va bien… Pour le moment !

* * *

Revenant à lui, Alérian s'appuya prudemment sur ses coudes, dans l'attente d'une autre attaque de souffrance, mais rien ne venant, il se redressa légèrement, parvenant à se tenir debout pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'étrange prison de pierres noires et de ciel lumineux !

\- Papa… Warius… Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? hoqueta-t-il, sa voix étonnamment rauque et faible.

\- A eux, rien du tout, ils ne sont rien. Mais toi, tu nous intrigues !

\- Une Lilith ? tressaillit le jeune homme en cherchant des yeux son interlocutrice.

\- LA Lilith rectifia la voix encore sans visage ni apparence.

Mais à la vue de La-Styne, Alérian en demeura muet et stupéfié !

\- Clio ? s'était enquit Albator quand son fils à la crinière d'acajou et aux mèches blanches avait cessé de gémir et de trembler.

\- Je crois que je peux la visualiser. Elle est dans une sorte de bulle, entre les univers… En fait, nos cuirassés n'ont jamais été détruits ! Leurs débris ont été projetés, en 3D parfaite, en volume, en poids ! Nos cuirassés sont les trophées des Liliths, non pas en miniatures comme cela a pu arriver par le passé, mais bien réels ! Et Clio est toujours à bord, dans une bulle gigantesque entourant le _Warriorshadow_ , en compagnie de Beebop.

\- Mais alors, Toshiro ! firent d'une voix les deux vétérans bruns aux crinières grisonnantes.

\- Il est intact, sourit un peu tristement Alérian en se massant les tempes, toujours avec l'impression d'une plongée irresponsable et surtout d'une remontée sans paliers prudents et donc d'une pression insensée sur son esprit ! Mais j'ignore comment reconstituer nos cuirassés : soit on les récupère, soit on en reconstitue le puzzle des débris !

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Albator.

\- Et moi donc !

\- Alie, je voudrais savoir…

Mais c'était là que la torture des Liliths était intervenue, mettant les trois amis à terre.

* * *

 _C'était après leur perte de conscience que des Liliths étaient rentrées dans la prison, pour soulever et emporter le corps inanimé d'Alérian._

 _Alérian hoqueta à nouveau, sidéré._

 _\- Mais vous n'êtes pas réelles… Vous êtes des poupées !_

* * *

Au sommet de son espèce de piédestal, LA Lilith laissait tomber son regard de verre, fixe, sur le jeune homme.

\- Je suppose que c'est le nom que ceux de ton espèce donnent à notre apparence, rétorqua légèrement La-Styne. Des poupées, ça fait bizarre.

\- Des poupées ! insista Alérian.

Et incapable de détourner son regard de LA Lilith, le jeune homme demeurait figé sur la poupée de porcelaine face à lui, ainsi que toutes celles qui psalmodiaient en fidèles soldates !

\- Des poupées !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

En automates bien rôdées, les Poupées se mirent en mouvement, parcourant le colossal manège au centre duquel Alérian avait recouvré ses esprits.

Bras ballants en un rythme quasi militaire, agitant la tête de gauche à droite, leurs petites bouches s'ouvrant et se refermant, elles se mirent à chantonner.

\- LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH. Notre maîtresse vénérée, notre idole, notre cheffe de guerre. LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH. Nous sommes tes soldates, nous te suivront, nous sommes là depuis toujours et nous le serons à jamais. LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH !

\- C'est démentiel… souffla Alérian qui se demandait s'il était bien réveillé, songeant plutôt qu'il hallucinait. Vous me donnez le tournis… Ce ne doit pas être innocent, car en dépit de cette apparence vous êtes surpuissantes, des barbares pour imposer ces tortures mentales à nos esprits jusqu'à nous anéantir !

\- LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH ! poursuivirent les Poupées de porcelaine en tournant selon leur parcours immuable.

\- Fermez-la ! hurla le jeune homme. Je ne croirai jamais à ce simulacre de jeu ! Je ne suis pas dupe !

Les Liliths s'arrêtèrent dans leur manège, pivotant à l'unisson vers lui. La-Styne, LA Lilith ouvrant alors la bouche de façon démesurée, imitée par ses soldates.

Par réflexe, Alérian plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, mais cela n'arrêta nullement le son sous-perceptible qui lui vrillait les tympans et le cerveau, le lui déchirant de souffrances déjà expérimentées peu avant.

\- Vous torturez tout le monde ainsi ? Vous n'avez fait que cela avec mon père et Warius depuis qu'ils sont prisonniers ? Vous êtes les prochains monstres que j'aurai à abattre !

Mais cédant à nouveau au martyre mental, Alérian sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Alérian gémit, rouvrant les yeux dans la prison noire.

\- C'est intolérable… Elles vous ont imposé cela aussi, à répétitions ?

Albator et Warius inclinèrent positivement la tête.

\- Oui, à chaque fois que l'on avait une pensée de rébellion, reconnurent les deux vétérans aux crinières brunes striées de multiples mèches grises.

\- Cela ressemble à un mode opératoire bien rôdé, murmura le jeune homme. Elles ont une apparence de Poupées, mais elles ne sont en rien inoffensives !

\- Des Poupées !

\- La-Styne pensait pendant qu'on me soumettait à la torture de leurs cris inaudibles et que je ne serais plus capable de rien. Mais elle réfléchissait, elle aussi, des souvenirs plutôt et que j'ai capté, rectifia Alérian. Avant, elles étaient des créatures comme des nuages, immatérielles, n'ayant que leur puissance mentale. Et puis elles ont trouvé une forme originale pour se manifester à nous.

Albator tressaillit.

\- Des poupées ? Elles pourraient infiltrer nos foyers ?

\- Ca peut s'envisager, mais rien ne le donne à penser…

Le jeune homme à crinière d'acajou barrée des mèches blanches, frémit de tout son être.

\- Si les Liliths, dont LA Litith, agissent dès que nous réfléchissons, elles ont peut-être découvert juste là un plan d'invasion auquel elles n'auraient sans doute pas songé, avant… Papa, Warius, nous sommes en vie pour que réflexions de stratèges vétérans de trop de guerres leur donnent des idées ! Il faut absolument qu'on rentre et qu'on donne l'alerte !

\- Arrête de cogiter, Alie ! pria Warius. Tu vas alerter ces Liliths ! Et on va se trouver une fois de plus dans les choux…

\- Non, pas cette fois. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils ne bougent pas… Mais les Dragons arrivent pour nous faire sortir de cet enfer !

Alérian sentit ses entrailles se nouer comme jamais, de peur pour ses amis reptiliens, géants ou de Poche !

Zunia et Wakrist étaient apparus.

\- On ramène ton papa et ton ami à leurs cuirassés.

\- Et moi, je m'occupe de toi, compléta Denver en prenant sa taille de Dragon porteur. On y va !

\- Mais vous…

\- On tiendra autant de temps que nous le pouvons. J'espère que ce sera suffisant avant que les Liliths ne nous vrillent également le cerveau. En selle, tous !

Chevauchant leurs montures de grands lézards respectives, explosant la bulle et récupérant au passage Clio Alérian, Albator et Warius avaient vu apparaître leurs cuirassés, intacts, comme accrochés en guise de décorations à des branches d'arbres virtuels !

\- Nous sommes dans le vide spatial, mais nous avons créé une bulle de protection, renseigna Zunia. Vous serez bientôt à bon port !

La Grande Dragonne hurla soudain, imitée par son compagnon, ainsi que Denver.

\- Les Liliths ont recommencé à crier…

Dans un sursaut, les trois Dragons ramenèrent leurs passagers sur un pont d'envol sécurisé, avant de retomber comme des pierres, inanimés, vers le Sanctuaire des Poupées pour s'y écraser.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- Des compresses de red bourbon ? marmonna Alérian.

\- Non, d'eau de source plutôt. C'est plus efficace pour ranimer des Humains, fit Clio.

\- Je ne serais pas contre un verre…

\- Vu que je doute que tu tiennes debout avant quelques minutes, ces compresses te feront plus de bien, assura la Jurassienne en continuant de rafraîchir le visage, la nuque et les poignets du jeune homme de ses lingettes.

\- Il faut que j'aille bien. Il y a trop de choses à faire… L' _Arcadia_ , le _Karyu_?

\- Ils sont à nos bâbord et tribord, renseigna l'Ordinateur Central du _Warriorshadow_. Nous sommes en vol, de retour vers la Terre depuis un moment, depuis que les Dragons…

\- Les Dragons ! hurla Alérian en se remettant debout par réflexe, faible sur ses jambes, à deux doigts de se vautrer au sol si Clio ne l'avait soutenu d'une force inversement proportionnelle à son allure frêle. Je les ai vus retomber, puis tout est devenu noir… Ils sont revenus ?

\- Non, renseigna Albator depuis la passerelle de son cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge. Je suis désolé. Moi aussi j'ai vu Zunia qui m'avait transporté être aspirée par le Sanctuaire des Poupées.

\- Warius ? souffla Alérian.

\- Idem.

Albator reprit depuis l' _Arcadia_.

\- Les Dragons, est-ce qu'ils… ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne perçois plus leur présence. Ils se sont sacrifiés, mais jusqu'à quel point, je l'ignore encore ! Mais on doit rejoindre la Terre. Papa, Chalandra a besoin de toi pour retrouver l'envie de vivre et mettre au monde votre enfant !

Sans surprise, Alérian vit les réacteurs de l' _Arcadia_ donner de toute leur puissance et disparaître quasi aussitôt !

Alérian se racla la gorge.

\- Warius, j'ai à le suivre, prévint-il. Pour ce qui est arrivé en mon absence, les explications viendront plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Tu as mis une fois à nouveau plus de temps à émerger que nous. Je me suis déjà renseigné. Je sais que tu as les étoiles d'Amiral. C'était ma volonté ! Bienvenue dans mon monde, Alie. Mais occupe-toi d'abord de ton père et de Chalandra !

\- A tes ordres, Amiral !

Alérian se saisit de sa barre en bois.

\- _Warriorshadow_ , en avant !

* * *

Toujours sans réactions, Chalandra avait laissé son époux l'enlacer, la câliner, lui murmurer peut-être les plus doux et plus importants mots doux depuis leur mariage.

\- Papa… souffla Alérian, sur le seuil de la chambre, se gardant d'entrer, pour ne pas rompre ce moment par trop intime.

Le jeune homme passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de miracle immédiat, Chalandra, mais réagit, par pitié ! ».

Mais comme de bien entendu, la jeune femme n'eut pas le moindre frémissement, le regard toujours perdu, mais en revanche les yeux humides comme emplis de larmes.

* * *

Toujours sous le choc des événements des derniers jours, Alérian était descendu dans la salle à manger de la villa d'Heiligenstadt, les Mécanoïdes servant le petit-déjeuner de façon affairée, pour trois personnes et sans sourciller alors qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun convive depuis un bon moment.

\- Toujours là, toi, Warius ?

\- Je m'incruste. Mais j'ai à comprendre et à savoir, pour le futur immédiat. La République Indépendante n'a jamais eu deux Amiraux en service, en même temps !

\- Je sais… Mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, Warius. Sache juste que je n'ai accepté les étoiles que pour qu'on me fiche la paix, et ensuite pouvoir décamper ! Enfin, je suppose. En vérité, je n'ai rien réfléchi et encore moins planifié… Je ne savais plus rien… Je voulais retrouver mon père, et toi ! Et si ma famille allait bien, j'avais à prendre soin de mes neveux, tout comme ils le sont avec Danéïre.

Alérian soupira, remuant interminablement la cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

\- J'ai tout gagné et tout perdu. Impossible de savoir si c'est bon ou non… Ça ne peut qu'être une perte atroce : mes amis Dragons…

\- Je suis désolé, assura Warius. Mais nous sommes là ! C'est nous que tu es venu chercher, avant.

\- Et j'ai tout donné pour vous retrouver. Je ne pourrai pas le regretter. Mais désormais j'ai tout à refaire pour récupérer les Dragons, en bonne santé, et à cibler le point faible de ces Poupées !

\- Elles sont en porcelaine, prends un tisonnier et explose-leur la tronche aux joues roses et yeux aux cils bien trop frangés !

\- Si seulement c'était aussi facile… Et elles songent, comme bien d'autres, avant, à nous envahir. Et vu leurs hologrammes, les réalités de destruction qu'elles implantent dans nos esprits, elles sont d'une incommensurable puissance !

Le silence s'instaura entre les deux amis, aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre, finissant lentement et sans appétit leur petit-déjeuner.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Glissant son bras sous celui de sa femme à qui il avait ouvert la portière et qui descendait de voiture.

\- Bienvenue ! lança Alérian en descendant les escaliers du porche de la villa. Chalandra, ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir. Et tu es magnifique.

La jolie rousse sourit.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas été seule durant le temps où mon esprit errait. Et comme toujours, tu m'as ramené mon mari…

\- … Après avoir été le responsable involontaire de sa perte !

\- Mais arrête donc de ne jamais cesser de t'auto-flageller, gronda doucement le grand brun balafré en étreignant les épaules de son fils aux prunelles d'émeraude.

\- Tu restes un peu ? insista Chalandra.

\- Oui, je suis curieux de découvrir mon nouveau petit frère ! se réjouit le jeune homme.

\- Warius est encore là ? poursuivit son père tandis qu'ils rentraient au frais des pièces climatisées.

\- Non, il n'a pas pu résister à l'appel de son cher bureau d'Amiral étoilé.

\- Et, à ce sujet, vous avez réglé la question ? reprit Albator alors que sa femme s'était installée dans un fauteuil, les mains sur son ventre distendu à quelques jours de la date de son terme.

Alérian inclina positivement la tête.

* * *

 _En l'absence de son père, à la maison de repos où était encore hospitalisée son épouse, Alérian s'était acquitté de ses devoirs en parfait maître intérimaire de maison._

 _\- Le dîner que tu nous as fait servir était succulent, complimenta Warius. Ton Chef Mécanoïde est de grand talent._

 _\- Papa a voulu le mieux, surtout pour la dernière grossesse de Chalandra._

 _\- Comment cela la « dernière » ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Warius._

 _\- Disons qu'avec moi, une ado, un jeune garçon, et bientôt un nouveau-né, papa pense arrêter là l'agrandissement de la famille._

 _Le jeune homme gloussa légèrement en passant les doigts dans les mèches blanches de sa chevelure d'acajou._

 _\- Mais il peut rêver. C'est un sacré reproducteur, mon papounet ! Et Chalandra rêve autant de moi d'une grande famille ! Attendons de voir de quoi demain sera fait !_

 _Alérian huma son verre de digestif, complètement détendu dans la bibliothèque à l'atmosphère feutrée._

 _\- Mais parlons concret. Tu as un poste à reprendre, à aucun moment je ne te l'ai usurpé, et ce même avec ta bénédiction ! Je ne suis pas prêt. J'aime trop ma passerelle !_

 _\- Pourtant, le jour viendra, et il est bien plus proche que tu ne peux l'imaginer, glissa doucement Warius._

 _Alérian tressaillit._

 _\- Explique-moi, avant que je n'interprète mal tes propos ? murmura-t-il._

 _Warius eut un petit rire sans joie._

 _\- J'ai beau être plus jeune que ton père qui a été épargné de quelques années au Sanctuaire de la Déesse Dorée, pour un vétéran comme moi, l'âge de la retraite approche. Et puis, même si je ne suis plus autant sur le terrain que mes meilleurs éléments, la fatigue et le sentiment d'impuissance me gagnent. Je pense être le plus utile auprès de Marina ! Je n'ai pas enduré tes combats mais j'aspire à du repos et de la paix. Aussi, je passerai la main, bientôt sois prêt, Alie ! Je peux compter sur toi ?_

 _\- Je t'en fais la promesse, assura Alérian._

* * *

Danéïre avait appelé Enysse et Aérandor.

\- Surprise !

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, serrant machinalement la main de son cadet, redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle bien que sa belle-sœur ait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le frère et la sœur s'assirent.

\- Oh, maman ! firent-ils alors d'une seule voix.

Danéïre se retira sur la pointe des pieds, les laissant retrouver leur mère, bien que encore à distance !

« Bien joué, mon beau balafré à la crinière d'acajou ! Et merci pour eux tous. A présent ce sont nos enfants et moi qui t'attendons impatiemment ! ».

* * *

Après s'être entretenu à son bureau avec le régisseur des lieux, Albator avait rejoint son épouse dans le salon principal aux murs d'or.

\- Ils sont rassurés ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel soulagement, pour nous tous ! fit le grand brun balafré.

Chalandra se leva lentement, faisant le tour du canapé.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta soudain Albator qui s'apprêtait à lui servir un verre de thé glacé avec rondelles de citron.

\- Je viens de perdre les eaux !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Dans le salon d'attente, Alérian se leva quand son père apparut, venant de la salle d'accouchement.

\- Alie, je te présente Kérian, ton nouveau petit frère !

Alérian se pencha sur le nourrisson qu'on venait de lui mettre entre les bras.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Kérian, fit le jeune homme en embrassant les boucles d'or du nouveau-né endormi, ses petits poings serrés, comme faisant la grimace, mais paisible, entre les bras les plus protecteurs qui soient, plusieurs cœurs battant à l'unisson avec le sien !

Alérian rendit le bébé à son père.

\- Et Chalandra ?

\- Elle a eu tous les soins post-accouchement, les tests, ainsi que pour Kérian. Là, elle se repose car bien que sortie de maison de repos, la naissance de Kérian l'a soumise à rude épreuve. Je demeure à son chevet. Toi, tu pourras la voir demain. Ça te va, Alie ?

\- Je n'enfreindrai pas les recommandations médicales, vu qu'elles ne me concernent pas, gloussa-t-il. Et il faut toujours le meilleur à Chalandra pour sa santé ! Tu t'en occuperas, papa ?

\- Evidemment. Ce qui signifie que tu repars à ton tour ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors qu'une infirmière de la maternité emportait le nouveau-né.

\- J'ai mes devoirs. Je dois y retourner. Ce n'est pas demain que tu auras un fils étoilé, mon papa ! Désolé.

\- Je ne veux qu'un fils dont je sois fier. Et je t'admire de tout mon amour de père ! Je suis fier de tous mes enfants.

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'ai forcé la main, alors que tu étais dans une retraite si paisible…

\- Et tu as eu raison ! jeta rapidement Albator. Toi, tes sœur et frères, mes petits-enfants, vous êtes mes plus belles raisons de continuer à bourlinguer dans la mer d'étoiles ! Warius pense à se retirer, mais toi tu ne quitteras jamais les univers !

\- Bien sûr, je sais que tu veilles !

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Et j'ai perdu mes amis Dragons. J'ai dû les laisser derrière moi.

\- Tu iras les sauver ? glissa Albator.

Alérian se ranima légèrement.

\- Mais cela va de soi, mon papa ! En revanche il me faudra peaufiner mes armes, sinon je me ferai dégommer et mettre à terre par leurs cris avant même d'avoir pu essayer quoi que ce soit !

\- La Canne de Lumiane ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai toujours pas compris. Quoique des idées me sont venues !

\- Je te laisse agir selon tes élans d'inspiration et de folie de gagnant, mon grand chéri !

\- Pas de stratégie de suicidaire, cette fois, les Dragons se sont déjà sacrifiés et je ne veux pas de plus de perte dans mes petits rangs… En fait, ils étaient mes seuls guerriers !… Je vais aviser, papa, et je vais trouver, je t'en fais le serment !

\- Merci, mon grand chéri !

Alérian apprécia l'étreinte de son père.

\- Un dernier souhait, et je comprendrais que tu refuses…

\- Dis toujours, Alie ?

\- Tu peux me laisser Clio pour l'avenir ? Je crains d'avoir besoin d'elle, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi ! Et je ne peux encore te promettre sur quel cuirassé Pirate l'emmener !

\- Je pense que Clio t'abandonnera encore moins que moi. Elle te suivra même si tu ne le lui demandes pas, ou que je le lui propose ! Elle sera là, Alie !

\- Merci, mon papa ! Là, je partirai après ma visite à Chalandra, ensuite j'aurai à partir, vraiment !

\- Sois libre, mon fils. Depuis que je te connais, tu as mon entière confiance. Je t'ai d'abord protégé, même contre toi en te confiant à Warius quand cette Gamalthine Illumidas a atomisé l' _Arcadia_. Ensuite tu es revenu sauver mon âme et mon corps. Et au fil des ans nous nous sommes libérés mutuellement, parce que nous sommes une famille !

Albator soupira.

\- Une idée, Alie ? s'enquit-il, inquiet au possible, bien évidemment pas pour lui, mais pour la famille fondée à Heiligenstadt !

* * *

Clio murmura au jeune hôte venu sur l' _Arcadia_.

\- Tu es fou, Alie. Avoir manipulé cette Canne a fait jaillir tes ailes et t'a conduit à ces Poupées !

\- Voilà pourquoi je dois comprendre… Lumiane ne m'aurait jamais confié un objet menant à ma destruction – enfin j'espère, ce serait contraire à toutes ses convictions de Déesse de la Paix ! J'ai fait une erreur, et les Poupées m'ont pris !

\- Alie ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit.

\- Je crois que la Canne peut me servir à me protéger de ces cris qui nous assomment tous, et les Dragons au passage ! Il va falloir que je trouve comment l'utiliser en ce but…

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai à sauver mes amis Dragons !

Alérian vida d'un trait le verre de red bourbon.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Clio dodelina légèrement de la tête, en signe de perplexité alors que vautré dans son fauteuil, Alérian avait repris la Canne de la Déesse Dorée, mais sans conséquences cette fois.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi l' _Arcadia_ et non ton _Warriorshadow_?

J'en ai parlé avec Warius avant de lancer « en avant », crois-moi, répondit un peu distraitement le jeune homme. Je n'ai plus de congés, je n'agis ni pour la Flotte de la République Indépendante ni à mon compte officieux. Je prends entièrement la responsabilité des actes à venir. Et il me fallait pour cela utiliser le cuirassé de mon père. Sans compter que Toshiro est le plus affuté des compagnons de route.

\- Merci, fit l'Âme de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Comment a-t-il été préservé lors de la présumée destruction totale du cuirassé ? questionna encore la Jurassienne.

\- Les Liliths sont des Poupées, elles s'amusent, mais avec nos vies. Elles ont adoré faire croire à la mort de mon père et de Warius. Elles ont épinglé les cuirassés comme des décorations de fête ! Le _Karyu_ et l' _Arcadia_ n'ont subi pas le moindre dommage et Toshiro a été téléporté au Sanctuaire des Liliths. Il s'est aussitôt remis en fonction quand les Dragons nous ont ramenés. Il est parfaitement opérationnel, comme nous tous !

\- Merci, répéta Toshiro.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ? poursuivit toujours Clio.

Comme pour se porter chance, Alérian flatta le bois qui composait le trône de la passerelle du cuirasse vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge, la même couleur que les coussins doux sous lui.

\- Je retourne voir Lumiane, elle ne m'a pas tout dit… Et je n'aime pas du tout sa rétention d'information, tout comme toi sans rien me dire sur l'apparence des Liliths !

\- En fait, pour ma faible défense, j'avancerai que c'était une légende galactopolaine, comme je te l'ai appris l'autre jour. Je ne pouvais croire à cette allure de jouet ! Et si je t'avais donné une fausse info, je ne me serais pas pardonnée, tes combats surnaturels ne tolèrent pas la moindre erreur !

\- Je comprends, Clio. Je ne t'en veux pas un instant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais songé à te faire le moindre reproche. Hormis Chalandra depuis des années, tu es la plus proche amie de mon père. Et j'espère pouvoir avancer que si tu as voué ta vie à mon papa, cela nous inclut – enfin surtout, égoïstement, moi – dans ce sacerdoce ?

Clio s'avança dans le doux bruissement de sa longue robe couleur pétale de rose, pour enlacer les épaules du jeune homme.

\- J'ai plongé au plus profond de ton esprit quand ton père t'a amené à moi pour que tu reviennes à la conscience. Ta mère ta confié à moi, je te le rappelle ! Et tu fais partie intégrante de mon dévouement amical, entièrement d'amitié et c'est moi qui suis honorée que jamais toi ou Chalandra n'ait émis la moindre réserve sur cette troublante proximité !

Alérian se permit un petit rire.

\- Mais, que ne devrait dire mon père, vu la relation première entre Chalandra et moi ? ! Pourtant, il n'y a jamais plus eu la moindre équivoque à partie du moment où nous avons célébré nos mariages le même jour ! Tu me crois ?

\- Je le sais. Je sens vos émotions à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas ! Alors, en route pour ton nouveau voyage, Alie !

La Jurassienne s'illumina néanmoins.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te téléporter à la planète idéale de la Déesse d'Or ?

\- Comme l'autre fois ? Oui, je pourrais. Mais à ma dernière visite j'ai fait un vol plané assez désagréable ! Je préfère une approche plus traditionnelle, histoire d'anticiper… Ensuite je repartirai au feu !

\- Alérian, tu es le digne fils de ton père, tu étincelles comme jamais. Je pense que c'est un talent héréditaire et éternel de ta lignée, vous êtes tous promis à de hauts destins !

\- C'est douloureux, gémit Alérian. Mon cœur, puis mes cœurs, se sont brisés tant de fois… Ce n'est pas mon sacerdoce, c'est un martyr qui monte en puissance à chaque combat… Et même si j'ai l'impression qu'une fois de plus je n'ai aucune chance de l'emporter, j'ai à sauver mes amis Dragons !

\- Et je suis de tout cœur avec toi, fit serment Clio. Mes talents sont à ton service. Est-ce que tout va bien, Alie ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

\- Ma femme et mes enfants vont bien. Mon père a sa femme en vie et à nouveau conscient, et leurs petits cœurs à chérir pour toute la vie ! Je ne peux être plus heureux. Et je me battrai à nouveau et pour toujours pour eux afin que leur vie soit en paix !

Alérian se leva.

\- Oui ? jeta par réflexe la Jurassienne.

\- Je vais à mon appartement au château arrière. J'ai envie d'une bonne douche avant que les emmerdes ne recommencent !

Alérian effleura à nouveau la Canne, qui s'illumina, tout comme lui, et il disparut.

\- De quoi ? glapit Clio, seule, perdue.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

\- Je reconnais les ondes dans cette Salle Blanche. Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas autorisé à vous voir ?

\- Nous sommes des Instances Surnaturelles. C'est trop compliqué pour ton cerveau d'Humain.

Alérian cligna des yeux, aveuglé, ne pouvant fixer son attention sur rien, sans repère tridimensionnel, ignorant s'il était debout ou non, s'il était réellement conscient ou non !

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me répète ça ? râla-t-il par réflexe. Jusqu'ici, je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé, même si j'ai morflé plus d'une fois et que j'ai failli me faire définitivement dégommer à plus d'une reprise !

\- Tu veux dire que tu assures ?

\- Je survis, c'est différent, rectifia le jeune homme. Je sors à peine d'avoir éliminé des Gorgones que je me retrouve avec des Poupées ! Formats différents mais puissances également incommensurables !

\- Donc nous n'avons rien à t'apprendre ? fit une autre voix.

\- On a tout à m'enseigner, à commencer par l'interactivité que je pourrais avoir avec la Canne de Lumiane ! ?

\- Comme si on allait tout t'offrir sur un plateau ! grinça encore une voix différente, désincarnée comme toutes les autres des entités comme en flottaison dans la Salle Blanche.

Alérian frappa du pied le sol, n'obtenant néanmoins aucune résonnance, avec l'impression de rebondir sur de la neige poudreuse, toujours incapable de se localiser, mais ses sens lui indiquant qu'il était en bonne forme physique et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Je n'ai jamais reçu tout cuit ! aboya-t-il. En revanche, j'ai dû toujours tout apprendre, découvrir, et comprendre pour venir à bout de mes adversaires ! J'ai apprécié justement qu'on ne me serve pas tout dans la gamelle ! Mais là je me sens vraiment impuissant. Les guerriers qui m'avaient sauvé la mise tous ces derniers temps, sont prisonniers des Liliths… Et là, j'avoue que je gamberge comme jamais ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'en sortir sans eux ?

\- Egoïste ? avança encore une voix.

\- Non, réaliste. Ils m'ont donné l'avantage, à chaque fois. Mais sur les derniers combats, je ne voulais pas qu'ils… Ils sont venus, à nouveau, ils ont sauvé plusieurs vies, et je n'ai pas pu les retenir et les empêcher de tomber aux mains des Liliths. Et sans eux, je n'ai plus que cette Canne qui ne fait que me trahir…

Alérian s'ébroua, releva la tête, agitant à nouveau sa crinière d'acajou et ses deux mèches immaculées.

\- Est-ce que ces téléportations sont un indice ? Quelle que soit votre réponse, je vais continuer à fouiner, vous pouvez y compter – c'est un travers très Humain ! – et si vous cessez de me retenir, je reprendrai mon voyage et j'atteindrai la planète de la Déesse Dorée !

\- A ta guise !

\- Oui, et alors, ensuite ?

Alérian regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question, ressentant comme des farfouillis dans le ventre, l'espace d'une infime fraction de seconde, indiquant une téléportation imminente et contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien !

Alérian vida d'un trait le verre de red bourbon tendu par Clio.

\- Au gré des circonstances… Là, je préfère ! hoqueta-t-il. Je suis bien revenu sur la passerelle de l' _Arcadia_?

La Jurassienne inclina positivement la tête.

\- Tu n'étais pas vraiment dans les vapes, juste un peu désorienté. Je préférais te donner une gorgée d'un bon breuvage fouettant !

\- Tu as eu raison. Et les Instances Surnaturelles ne me voulaient finalement aucun mal… Juste une discussion sans issue, sans but, sans bénéfice d'information…

\- Les ondes qui t'ont enlevé n'étaient pas maléfiques, c'était étrange, c'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle quiétude alors qu'on escamotait un ami sous mes yeux ! Des nouvelles, des infos, de l'espoir ?

\- Non, rien du tout ! siffla Alérian. Je ne fais que régresser depuis que mes amis Dragons… Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais sauver mes amis… J'ai peur, Clio.

\- Mais encore, Alie ?

\- Je ne renoncerai jamais ! Il faudrait me tuer avant et aucune entité n'y est parvenue jusqu'ici, et ce ne sera pas demain la veille ! Je crois… Je crois…

\- Oui, Alie ? insista la Jurassienne.

\- Je ressens d'étrange impression en moi. Je crois que la Canne de Lumiane éveille en moi mes pouvoirs d'Instance Surnaturelle !

Le jeune homme s'assombrit.

\- Mais cela ne me dit pas si je vais pouvoir ramener mes amis Dragons…

* * *

Les Poupées automates exécutaient une sorte de ronde de victoire autour des corps de trois Dragons abattus sur le sol de leur Sanctuaire.

\- LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH. Notre maîtresse vénérée, notre idole, notre cheffe de guerre. LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH. Nous sommes tes soldates, nous te suivront, nous sommes là depuis toujours et nous le serons à jamais. LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH !

FIN


End file.
